A tout jamais
by Aleyna Potter Malfoy
Summary: L'histoire de cendrillon remixé façon Harry Potter, avec un Harry en cendrillon et un Drago en prince charmant
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour a tous c'est un AU avec les personnages d'Harry Potter._

_C'est un slash Harry/Drago alors les homophobe peuvent toute de suite cliquait sur la jolie croit rouge en haut a droite. Et cet idée m'est venu en regardant le film A tout jamais un de mes films préférait. _fr./watch?vFEQTDkfTz3E&featurerelatedvoici_ un lien pour voir la bande annonce elle est en anglais mais c'est COMPREHENSIBLE._

/relevance/search/a+tout+jamais/video/x61mt6a-tout-jamais-une-histoire-de-cendrshortfilms_ et ca c'est la partit un du film._

_Ah et je tenais aussi a m'excusait pour les fautes qui je le sais son vraiment très trés nombreuses merci et si le cœur vous en dit laisser une review si le prologue vous a plus _

_Cela se passait dans un magnifique royaume, un beau jeune homme marcher en souriant joyeusement a chaque personne qu'il croisait, s'attirant beaucoup de regard appréciatif de la gente féminine et masculine bien que plus discrète, cet personne s'appelle Sirius Black et s'il souriait ainsi c'est qu'il avait enfin eu une permission pour allez revoir ses amis d'enfance et son neveu qui n'avait pas vu de depuis au moins un an et qui d'après James était hors du commun et magnifique bien qu'il soit un enfant prématuré et donc plus petit et chétif que les enfants de son âge._

_Alors qu'il se dirigé vers la demeure de son ami une odeur de griller et des exclamations retenti jusqu'à lui, il accéléra le pas ayant tout d'un coup un mauvais pressentiment, et malheureusement pour lui il avait raison._

_Alors qu'il courrait il s'arrêta pour voir la maison de ses amis en feu alors que les villageois essayé de l'éteindre avec des seaux d'eau, mais Sirius voulant savoir absolument si ses amis ou même le petit Harry était encore en vie il se précipita a l'intérieur malgré les personnes qui lui criaient de revenir._

_Alors qui faisait sa progression dans la maison ravageait par les flammes, il entra dans la cuisine pour voir un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaitait voir de toute sa vie, alors qu'il se détournait du visage de ses amis consumait par le feu et qu'ils laissaient les larmes glissait le long de ses joues il entendit de pleurs dans la pièce qui semblait être voisine a la cuisine sentant l'espoir en lui de voir son filleul vivant il traversa la pièce en courant, commençant a sentir le fumée s'immiscer dans ses poumons._

_Il pénétra dans une pièce tout aussi dévastait par les flammes mais au milieu de celle-ci se trouvait un petit garçon assis et pleurant, tout en appelant ses parents, alors qu'une sorte de halot dorée se formait autour de lui le préservant du feu._

_Alors que Sirius était hypnotisait par le petit il rencontra des yeux vert émeraudes qui se posait sur lui et deux petit bras qui se tendaient dans sa direction._

_Répondant a la demande muette de l'enfant il le prit dans ses bras et courut a l'extérieur sentant ses poumons le brulait._

_A peine sortait t-il qu'il fut assaillit par les villageois qui voulait savoir se qui se passait et comment le petit avait survécut et lui posèrent tout un tas de questions._

_Sirius leur dit juste que James et Lily étaient morts se qui fit beaucoup de peine au personne présente qui aimait beaucoup ce couple plein de vie, et que étant le paraint de Harry qui lui s'en était sortit il l'émanerait au château avec lui et l'élèverait, personne ne posait plus de question voyant l'état de choque du jeune homme et après avoir finit d'éteindre la maison qui était maintenant totalement en ruine chacun retournèrent a leurs occupation ne parlant que de l'accident des Potter cet si charmante famille, alors que la garde arrivé pour faire on ne sait quoi maintenant que tout était fini, surement enlevé les ruines et contacté la famille des deux personnes morte. _

_Pendant ce temps la Sirius lui marchait quoi que errait serait le mot le plus juste pour aller au château Harry toujours pelotait dans ses bras, les bras autour de ses épaules et le visage enfuit dans son cou endormis._

_Alors qu'il rentrait il se dirigea vers la tour réservait aux domestiques telle un automate est alla dans la salle commune, ou tous ceux qui effectuait le même travail que lui se réunissait pendant les pauses pour parlait ou boire quelque chose ou simplement se divertirent._

_Quand il y entra la salle était vide il s'assit sur un fauteuil et tenait toujours Harry serrait contre lui il se mit a pleurait silencieusement pour ne pas réveillait le petit bonhomme, malgré ses effort le petit se réveilla le regarda avec ses deux magnifiques émeraudes qui l'avait pour yeux et essuya avec ses petites mains les larmes coulant sur ses joues alors qu'il enlaçait l'adulte pour le réconfortait et essayait de faire partir son chagrin._

_ET en serrant se petit dans ses bras il se jura de l'aime toute sa vie et de le protéger au-delà même de tout les dangers. _

_Sirius regardait son petit bonhomme courir joyeusement dans le parc réservait au enfant de domestique, cela faisait maintenant cinq que James et Lily étaient mort et s'il n'avait pas Harry et Remus il serrait surement parti les rejoindre, mais Harry avait besoin de lui il était si petit, si frêle comparé aux autres enfant de son âges, bien qu'il avait un potentiel magique hors du commun, c'était vraiment impressionnant de voir un si petit corps retenant en lui tant de pouvoir, il aller devoir faire attention et surtout qu'il le protège de toutes ses personnes malhonnêtes qui en voudrait a son petit bonhomme._

_Alors qu'il continuait de regardait Harry, il se dit qu'il avait vraiment fait le bon choix de l'élever, car en plus d'être puissant Harry était vraiment d'une baute a coupé a le souffle, il avait hérité des cheveux indomptable et aussi noir que ceux de James ainsi que sa peau blanche digne des plus haut aristocrates et de ces petite fausettes au coin de la bouche quand il souriait se qui faisait craquer plus d'une servante et de la belle Lily il avait pris ses traits fins, son visage en forme de cœur et surtout ses yeux de la plus magnifique et rare des couleurs, des yeux vert mais pas d'un banale comme la plupart des gens, non de magnifique yeux verts émeraudes qui rajouté a ses petites fausettes quand il souriait ne faisait que le rendre plus magnifique._

_Mais alors qu'il continuait a observait son petit bébé il fut interrompue par Mr. Rusard cet immonde personne si on pouvait appelé sa une personne lui dit de se remettre au travail sur le champ et de se bouger s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver a la porte lui et son petit protéger._

_Bien que Sirius ne supporter pas cet personne et qu'avant il lui répondait l'envoyant toujours balader lorsqu'il lui donnait des ordres et des menaces maintenant il ne pouvait plus rien dire de peur qu'il les mettes a exécution et que lui et son filleul ne se retrouvent a la rue. _

_Il le regarda une dernière fois et plongeant dans les émeraudes de son petit bonhomme comme il se plaisait a l'appelé il lui fit un grand sourire et un signe de main auquel le petit répondit joyeusement._

_Non il ne regrettais vraiment et c'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il partie pour une dure et très longue journée._

_Harry lui regarder Sirius partir bien qu'il était triste que son parrain parte et qu'il ne puisse pas jouer avec lui, il savait qu'il faisait sa pour lui alors il lui faisait toujours de grand sourire se qui avait le don de mettre d'humeur très joyeuse Patmol surnom de Sirius alors le voyant partir un peu triste il lui avait dédié son plus beau sourire et était très fier du résultat._

_Pendant ses réflexions Harry n'avait pas vu un petit groupe de trois enfant se dirigeait vers lui._

_« Salut Harry »_

_Entendant ca Harry se retourna pour se retrouver face a trois garçon tous aussi roux les un que les autres, il y en avait deux qui se ressemblait comme de goutte d'eaux alors que le troisième lui bien qui leurs ressemblait n'était pas identique aux deux autres._

_« Fred, Georges, Charlie vous m'avez manqué pourquoi vous êtes pas venu depuis au moins une semaine, vous m'aimez plus ? »_

_Tout en disant cela Harry avait fait une mou toute triste tout à fait adorable qui fit fondre les trois plus grands._

_« Bien sur que non, mais qu'est que tu vas imaginer »_

_« Maman est Papa on eu une semaine de repos…_

_Alors on est partie voir de la famille …_

_Dans un petit village à côté d'ici …_

_Et on n'a pas eu le temps de te prévenir. » Termina un des jumeaux, _

_Reprenant vite du poil de la bète en effaçant sa petite moue toutes triste Harry leurs proposa de jouer à cache-cache bien que trop vieux pour se genre de jeux, Charlie avait treize ans et les jumeaux 11 ans mais il ferait vraiment n'importe quoi pour leurs « petit frère »._

_Bien sur c'est Charlie qui si colla étant le plus vieux il commença a compter._

_Harry courrait il était vraiment contant que ses amis et accepter de jouait en plus il adorait Fred, George et Charlie ils ont été ses tous premier amis et de loin les meilleurs aussi, ils l'avait aider alors qu'un petit garçon du nom de John frapper Harry parce que celui-ci avait refuser de jouer avec lui a faire peur aux autres enfants, alors ils étaient intervenus et comme ils étaient plus grand que John celui-ci avait choisi de partir en courant au lieu de se faire disputer par des plus grands que lui, depuis ce jour Harry était toujours fourré avec eux._

_Alors qu'Harry continuait de courir il se retrouva dans un parc qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, il y avait pleins de fleurs toutes plus belles les une que les autres et ce parc était surtout beaucoup plus grand que celui ou il jouait d'habitude, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius ne lui avait pas montré se serais vraiment mieux pour jouer._

_Il continuait à marcher visitant le parc, oubliant ses amis qui devaient s'inquiété et le chercher il regardait émerveillé un parterre de roses quand une voix derrière son dos le força à se retourner. _

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? »_

_« Je … me su suis perdu »_

_Harry ne pouvait s'empêchait de bégayait devant lui se tenait un enfant un peu plus grand que lui autant en âge quand taille ce qui n'était pas bien difficile vu sa petite taille mais il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de puissant une aura qui semblait étouffait Harry mais en même temps le tranquillisait comme s'il était en sécurité ._

_Drago regardait le garçon devant lui suspicieusement pouvait il lui faire confiance._

_« Comment tu t'apelle ? »_

_Drago regarda le garçon devant lui abasourdit il ne savait pas comment il s'apellait c'est impossible tout le monde s'avait qui il était._

_« Je suis Drago Malfoy » Sur que le petit garçon devant lui aller se répandre en excuse de ne pas l'avoir reconnu et pas saluer il l'avait le nez en l'air fier de lui._

_« Moi c'est Harry tu fais quoi tout seul ici ? »_

_Apparement il ne l'avait toujours pas reconnu ce qui au lieu d'énerver Drago le fit sourire enfin quelqu'un qui aller être sincère avec lui, bien qu'il n'est que dix ans il savait très bien que tout le monde était gentil avec lui que parce qu'il était le prince, futur roi._

_« Je me promener, tu veux bien rester avec moi ? »_

_Harry regarda le garçon devant lui pas sur d'accepter Patmol ne voulait pas qu'il reste avec des inconnus mais ce garçon ne lui avait pas l'air mechant en plus il ressemblait a un ange, il était grand, avait des cheveux _

_blond on aurait dit presque de fil d'argent, il avait le visage pointu et la peau aussi pale que celle d'Harry mais le plus beau était ses yeux on aurait dit du métal en fusion ou un orage, il était vraiment très très beau selon l'avis d'Harry._

_Drago voyant qu'Harry ne répondait pas mais le regardait attentivement comme s'il voulait lire en lui, lui fit son plus beau sourire ce qui fit rougir le petit brun devant lui et il l'en trouva plus qu'adorable._

_« Oui, je veux bien »_

_Ils restèrent ensemble tous l'après midi, jouant, parlant, rigolant, mais comme il commençait à faire nuit ils devaient chacun rentré, mais Drago ne voulais pas quitter son petit ange comme sa._

_« Attend ange, tient prend mon collier comme sa même si on se voit plus tu m'oublieras pas »_

_Harry regarda son nouvelle ami enlever son collier et lui donner jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière entoure le collier sous les yeux écarquillés des deux petits _


	2. Chapter 2

_Sirius regardait son petit bonhomme courir joyeusement dans le parc réservait au enfant de domestique, cela faisait maintenant cinq que James et Lily étaient mort et s'il n'avait pas Harry et Remus il serrait surement parti les rejoindre, mais Harry avait besoin de lui il était si petit, si frêle comparé aux autres enfant de son âges, bien qu'il avait un potentiel magique hors du commun, c'était vraiment impressionnant de voir un si petit corps retenant en lui tant de pouvoir, il aller devoir faire attention et surtout qu'il le protège de toutes ses personnes malhonnêtes qui en voudrait a son petit bonhomme._

_Alors qu'il continuait de regardait Harry, il se dit qu'il avait vraiment fait le bon choix de l'élever, car en plus d'être puissant Harry était vraiment d'une baute a coupé a le souffle, il avait hérité des cheveux indomptable et aussi noir que ceux de James ainsi que sa peau blanche digne des plus haut aristocrates et de ces petite fausettes au coin de la bouche quand il souriait se qui faisait craquer plus d'une servante et de la belle Lily il avait pris ses traits fins, son visage en forme de cœur et surtout ses yeux de la plus magnifique et rare des couleurs, des yeux vert mais pas d'un banale comme la plupart des gens, non de magnifique yeux verts émeraudes qui rajouté a ses petites fausettes quand il souriait ne faisait que le rendre plus magnifique._

_Mais alors qu'il continuait a observait son petit bébé il fut interrompue par Mr. Rusard cet immonde personne si on pouvait appelé sa une personne lui dit de se remettre au travail sur le champ et de se bouger s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver a la porte lui et son petit protéger._

_Bien que Sirius ne supporter pas cet personne et qu'avant il lui répondait l'envoyant toujours balader lorsqu'il lui donnait des ordres et des menaces maintenant il ne pouvait plus rien dire de peur qu'il les mettes a exécution et que lui et son filleul ne se retrouvent a la rue. _

_Il le regarda une dernière fois et plongeant dans les émeraudes de son petit bonhomme comme il se plaisait a l'appelé il lui fit un grand sourire et un signe de main auquel le petit répondit joyeusement._

_Non il ne regrettais vraiment et c'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il partie pour une dure et très longue journée._

_Harry lui regarder Sirius partir bien qu'il était triste que son parrain parte et qu'il ne puisse pas jouer avec lui, il savait qu'il faisait sa pour lui alors il lui faisait toujours de grand sourire se qui avait le don de mettre d'humeur très joyeuse Patmol surnom de Sirius alors le voyant partir un peu triste il lui avait dédié son plus beau sourire et était très fier du résultat._

_Pendant ses réflexions Harry n'avait pas vu un petit groupe de trois enfant se dirigeait vers lui._

_« Salut Harry »_

_Entendant ca Harry se retourna pour se retrouver face a trois garçon tous aussi roux les un que les autres, il y en avait deux qui se ressemblait comme de goutte d'eaux alors que le troisième lui bien qui leurs ressemblait n'était pas identique aux deux autres._

_« Fred, Georges, Charlie vous m'avez manqué pourquoi vous êtes pas venu depuis au moins une semaine, vous m'aimez plus ? »_

_Tout en disant cela Harry avait fait une mou toute triste tout à fait adorable qui fit fondre les trois plus grands._

_« Bien sur que non, mais qu'est que tu vas imaginer »_

_« Maman est Papa on eu une semaine de repos…_

_Alors on est partie voir de la famille …_

_Dans un petit village à côté d'ici …_

_Et on n'a pas eu le temps de te prévenir. » Termina un des jumeaux, _

_Reprenant vite du poil de la bète en effaçant sa petite moue toutes triste Harry leurs proposa de jouer à cache-cache bien que trop vieux pour se genre de jeux, Charlie avait treize ans et les jumeaux 11 ans mais il ferait vraiment n'importe quoi pour leurs « petit frère »._

_Bien sur c'est Charlie qui si colla étant le plus vieux il commença a compter._

_Harry courrait il était vraiment contant que ses amis et accepter de jouait en plus il adorait Fred, George et Charlie ils ont été ses tous premier amis et de loin les meilleurs aussi, ils l'avait aider alors qu'un petit garçon du nom de John frapper Harry parce que celui-ci avait refuser de jouer avec lui a faire peur aux autres enfants, alors ils étaient intervenus et comme ils étaient plus grand que John celui-ci avait choisi de partir en courant au lieu de se faire disputer par des plus grands que lui, depuis ce jour Harry était toujours fourré avec eux._

_Alors qu'Harry continuait de courir il se retrouva dans un parc qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, il y avait pleins de fleurs toutes plus belles les une que les autres et ce parc était surtout beaucoup plus grand que celui ou il jouait d'habitude, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius ne lui avait pas montré se serais vraiment mieux pour jouer._

_Il continuait à marcher visitant le parc, oubliant ses amis qui devaient s'inquiété et le chercher il regardait émerveillé un parterre de roses quand une voix derrière son dos le força à se retourner. _

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? »_

_« Je … me su suis perdu »_

_Harry ne pouvait s'empêchait de bégayait devant lui se tenait un enfant un peu plus grand que lui autant en âge quand taille ce qui n'était pas bien difficile vu sa petite taille mais il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de puissant une aura qui semblait étouffait Harry mais en même temps le tranquillisait comme s'il était en sécurité ._

_Drago regardait le garçon devant lui suspicieusement pouvait il lui faire confiance._

_« Comment tu t'apelle ? »_

_Drago regarda le garçon devant lui abasourdit il ne savait pas comment il s'apellait c'est impossible tout le monde s'avait qui il était._

_« Je suis Drago Malfoy » Sur que le petit garçon devant lui aller se répandre en excuse de ne pas l'avoir reconnu et pas saluer il l'avait le nez en l'air fier de lui._

_« Moi c'est Harry tu fais quoi tout seul ici ? »_

_Apparement il ne l'avait toujours pas reconnu ce qui au lieu d'énerver Drago le fit sourire enfin quelqu'un qui aller être sincère avec lui, bien qu'il n'est que dix ans il savait très bien que tout le monde était gentil avec lui que parce qu'il était le prince, futur roi._

_« Je me promener, tu veux bien rester avec moi ? »_

_Harry regarda le garçon devant lui pas sur d'accepter Patmol ne voulait pas qu'il reste avec des inconnus mais ce garçon ne lui avait pas l'air mechant en plus il ressemblait a un ange, il était grand, avait des cheveux _

_blond on aurait dit presque de fil d'argent, il avait le visage pointu et la peau aussi pale que celle d'Harry mais le plus beau était ses yeux on aurait dit du métal en fusion ou un orage, il était vraiment très très beau selon l'avis d'Harry._

_Drago voyant qu'Harry ne répondait pas mais le regardait attentivement comme s'il voulait lire en lui, lui fit son plus beau sourire ce qui fit rougir le petit brun devant lui et il l'en trouva plus qu'adorable._

_« Oui, je veux bien »_

_Ils restèrent ensemble tous l'après midi, jouant, parlant, rigolant, mais comme il commençait à faire nuit ils devaient chacun rentré, mais Drago ne voulais pas quitter son petit ange comme sa._

_« Attend ange, tient prend mon collier comme sa même si on se voit plus tu m'oublieras pas »_

_Harry regarda son nouvelle ami enlever son collier et lui donner jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière entoure le collier sous les yeux écarquillés des deux petits _


End file.
